


We're Perfect As We Are

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [65]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Izuna almost has everything he's ever wanted and suddenly Madara wants to take itslow?
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	We're Perfect As We Are

Much to Izuna’s incredible frustration his brother insisted on taking things slowly. He understood the reasoning behind Madara's wishes, the fear that things might change between them in a way that wouldn’t make them happy, but he wondered if the man remembered that they had always been rather more physical with each other than other siblings tended to be. Very rarely had a day gone by that they didn’t hug or cuddle, even sitting in each other’s lap on occasion. Physical affection was simply a part of the Uchiha way. It was one reason neither of them had realized the other returned their rather clandestine feelings until recently.

Now that they both knew, however, Madara had taken it in to his head that it was different to hug or hold hands or whatever else caused that distracting blush to rise on his cheeks and Izuna was getting a little tired of this new distance between them. He reveled in the garbled sounds that issued from his favorite person as he knelt down on the edge of his brother’s futon and rather casually threw one leg over to sit astride the man’s lap.

“Good morning,” Izuna purred.

“Wha–? Izuna!” Cheeks already heating up, Madara squirmed until his weight was upset and Izuna allowed himself to flop sideways so they lay next to each other. It took some squirming of his own but he managed to cuddle himself up right next to the other’s side.

“Not even a greeting for me after such a lovely wakeup call?”

Madara stared back at him with wide eyes. “That…I don’t…”

“Can I ask you something?” Izuna steamrolled right over top of whatever words were failing to come out, continuing on without waiting for an answer. “Before you told me how you felt did you ever think about kissing me?”

“Yes,” his brother admitted quietly.

“So did I. All the time. I used to lie awake and imagine what it would be like to live in a world where you didn’t hate me for my desires, where you shared them, and what it would be like to kiss you without fear.”

It was almost a visible thing watching Madara's older sibling instincts rise to the surface, that thoughtless need to provide comfort and reassurance. Lifting a hand to carefully stroke one side of Izuna’s jaw, he whispered, “You don’t have anything to fear from me.”

That was exactly what Izuna wanted to hear. He pressed closer with a soft smile and curled until their foreheads were pressed together.

“Neither do you. So why are you so afraid of _this _when you already know we both want it?”

“Oh. I…” Madara bit his lip, unconsciously leaning in as his thumb continued to stroke gentle lines. “I guess I didn’t think of it like that. I’ve just been so worried about doing something wrong and ruining everything that I never thought I would have. You know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

They shared a smile and when Izuna leaned in, carefully, slowly so he could be sure, for once Madara did not pull away. Their first kiss was light and cautious but it was everything Izuna had ever wanted. It was perfect. And it was just distracting enough to make him forget the rest of the world entirely so when there came a frantic knocking on the front door at the other end of the house Izuna jumped, clacking their teeth together.

“Fucking Hashirama,” Madara grumbled, words muffled by the hand now holding his face in pain.

“I’ll kill him,” Izuna growled. “He’s a dead Senju. I _finally_ have you right where I want you and he–! Oh he’s so dead!”

He left Madara laughing and breathless on the futon, thoroughly irritated that he didn’t get to stay and taste those warm chuckles with his own lips. Whatever their Hokage wanted it had better be fast. No way was Izuna letting the opportunity slip him by to finally convince his brother that they were already so deeply intertwined nothing could ever possibly tear them apart.


End file.
